JTP Hatchery
this is part of Jerboa Trading Post (Kasa's base), which is located in the deep desert. This location is for breeding and rearing medium to large dinos. Please coordinate any hatching/rearing plans with Kasa, as this is attached to his personal base and dino rearing is time consuming ad space is at a premium. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *''Info to be provided'' *''Info to be provided'' Map Coordinates *Latitude: ? *Longitude: ? Landmarks is at the top of the base, which is accessible by elevator. The whole location is along the large desert river. It's built into and on an enormous area of ruins near a bridge which can be seen from far off as you approach. The lower part of the outer area is landscaped with many trees, which stand out in the deep desert as you approach and the base renders. Noteable Regional Resources *Info to be provided Notable Amenities *There is ample visitor parking in the hatchery area. Please look for signs and/or ask where to park as there are several dinos at this location for breeding, and it can get a little crowded. *Please bring in food to feed your mounts if you'll be parked for extended periods, as food supplies can become a critical issue at a hatchery. *A large annex pen of Rexes sit at a fair distance behind the hatchery, on a flat area of the dunes. This is to reduce lag in the region, as having so many dino and structures in one area can effect graphics performance. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *This location does not have any communal animals (as of summer 2018) so do not use any parked dinos without asking. *If you come in with a hungry character or dino, do not take so much food that the next player stopping in will find the base supplies deficient. *If you spend a time there, feed any dinos. *Do not take any high stat or one-of a kind saddles or armor without asking. *This location has a take-one/leave-one box for saddles and more. Ask Kasa for details. Wildlife and Dangers Heat in this type of desert is punishing so dehydration can be a high risk while outside. The area near the base itself is typically calm for the desert, with occasional vultures flying near the building. Stray far though and you may encounter terror birds, scorpions, and carnos roaming in packs with a yutyrannus encouraging them to terrorize the area. The deep desert also has sabertooths, thorny dragons, dire wolves, and hell pigs that maraude in groups. Though they are not common rock elementals do spawn here, so look for rocks that look like them when they are in their resting state, as they are extremely dangerous. Notes *''Info to be provided'' Screenshot with Landmarks This is the view of from the air above the river. The bridge that can be seen from far off is on the left. Extremely far off in the distance you can see the striated mountainside that marks the end of the deep desert and start of the redwoods; note that the Red Obelisk barely shows behind that mountain range as it nears the ocean. If you could turn to the left, you would see snowy mountain peaks even further off and the Green Obelisk. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics *See the Pearl Bay page for location and info about the small-medium dino hatchery. Category:Hatcheries